AVP: Nightmare On Ice
by Warlord Darnell
Summary: For Tom Morrow, his life was a shell of his dream. When Weyland Industries asks him to document an expidition in Antarctica, he agrees, and goes on the adventure of his life. Featuring the AVP story with a pair of OC's. I appreciate any and all reviews.  UP FOR ADOPTION TO ANY TAKERS!
1. On Location, On Time

**AVP: Nightmare On Ice**

**Chapter 1: On Location, On Time**

Tom Morrow had everything worked out on this shoot. Him and his sister were supposed to get some inside shots of the pyramid for his friend Erich's new show.

However, the shoot would take them to the distant islands of the south seas, to a pyramid built on an island 500 miles northwest of Australia.

They had arrived on shore, and were unpacking the camera equipment.

His twin sister, Tess, was the main camera operator. He was supposed to be Erich Von Daaniken's man in the field; trying to prove his theories.

Tom knew however, that there was no easy work involved. He had to log and capture _everything_, knowing full well that they'd be here at least three days.

He looked over at his sister, and yelled "I hope we find something here."

She laughed "No job's worth lookin' at your ugly face through a camera." She yelled.

They walked into the jungle, following a trial of skulls. It took them through many twists and turns, until they finally reached a clearing. It wasn't the pyramid though. Just a normal clearing.

"Alright," He said "Let's take a break. We've got fifteen minutes." He said to the five other people in the crew.

He felt very inadequate. In charge of the smallest film crew known to man, when he studied just for this.

"Tess," He said "Can I talk to you?" She nodded, still carrying the camera on her shoulder.

"Without the camera please. I don't think the populace of Sweden wants to hear their American Journeyman talk about this." he said, motioning for Tess to lower the camera.

She shut it down, and got next to him on the boulder he'd found and sat down on it.

"Do you feel satisfied with where we are?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she replied.

"Well, I got a bachelors degree at film school, and a masters degree in archeology." He answered "I'm working _for_ a hero of mine, and I personally think that my entire life so far is a waste of effort."

She just looked at him for a moment, almost thinking to herself. "You really want my opinion? You know how blunt I always am." She inquired.

"Tell that to all your exes." He mumbled. "What was that?" she asked. "Nothing," he answered "What were you going to say?"

"Well," she started "You really have a very unsatisfying job, and the fact that you're part of a show in Switzerland for a man who pays you to go check out stuff for him is one of the biggest disappointments of all." She paused "I hope you got a good use out of that."

"Yeah," he said "That really does help. Your blunt answering ways really helped."

"Thank you." She answered, getting up and switching the camera back on.

Tom looked at his watch. It'd been twenty minutes. "Alright," he yelled "We're starting up again. I gave you all twenty minutes, and that's five, extra. Let's go."

They then set back off into the jungle. It was hot, sticky, and swarming with mosquitoes. It felt just like home, the town of Homestead back in Florida.

As they made their way further into the jungle, the skull path-liner turned into a picket fence of skulls and vertebrae.

Eventually, they reached the pyramid. It was one that had the distinct south seas look to it. Mostly, it borrowed from Cambodian architecture. It had all of the spires and statues all over it.

He took out his camcorder from his bag, held it in his hand, and switched it on.

It was able to not only record video, but take still pictures simultaneously.

He turned to face Tess, who was aiming the camera at him. It was show-time.

"We're on in three…" she gave him three fingers "Two…" she counted with the fingers also "one…" she then lowered the last finger, and pointed to him, giving him the signal to start.

"Thank you Erich." He said "As you can see, we're at the pyramid. It is on a remote island in the south seas that in the local language, roughly translates to "Island with tall building". I am now going to take you inside, for an exclusive look."

He started to walk inside the pyramid, which had a temple on the inside and the pyramid walls on the top. It had a south seas aspect with the sort of single-floor temple on it. There were strange idols on the tops of the sections. The pyramid was also sunken into the ground.

He walked into the pit, and hit record on his camcorder. He started to pan it around the pyramid, as he walked.

When they reached the bottom of the pit, he started to walk in. He turned around and started backpedaling.

"As you can see," he addressed to the camera "It has a distinctly south seas appearance, yet with a mainly Cambodian style on the bottom." He paused "The two cultures were miles apart, and both should _not_ have had enough contact to build a blended-style pyramid. It's almost as if something had to have contacted them both simultaneously to influence this. Back to you Erich."

Tess stopped recording, and lowered the camera. "That was good wasn't it?" he asked.

She paused for a moment, almost as if to think of a blunt answer. "Well," she answered "You once again state the obvious, yet you made a great presentation." She paused quickly "Not your best work overall"

Before he could reply, there was a loud noise from the satellite phone, which was hanging from the sound man's hip.

"I got it." The guy said, setting the boom between his arm and reaching for the phone. He pressed the answer button before he said "hello, you have the remote set of Chariots On TV."

There was a deep reply from the phone, though unintelligible from Tom's position.

The sound man replied "He's right here." And handed the phone to Tom.

"Is this Tom Morrow?" a man asked on the other end. "Yes, what is the purpose of your call?" He answered.

"I understand that you are a documentarian and expert on ancient culture." The man on the other end replied "I'd like to hire the Morrow Twins to film an expedition for Weyland Industries. It will pay handsomely."

At that Tom was hooked. He'd been having money problems back in the States, and wanted to not have to worry for a while. He also wanted to release a documentary about Ancient Astronaut Theory.

"You've got a deal, but there's a little problem," he answered "We're out in the middle of the South Pacific. It took us a week to reach the island from Australia."

"Not a problem." The man on the phone replied "Come outside." Tom looked at everybody, and made his way out of the pyramid.

He walked up the pit, and saw it. There was a tall black man with a shaven head in a business suit standing in front of a helicopter. He was holding a Weyland Industries Satellite phone, and pressed a button on it.

"Well," he said "I will happily have your crew lodged in a comfortable hotel in Sydney while you and your sister are with us."

He yelled for everyone, and followed the man into the helicopter. He wondered what this was all about.

"Just out of curiosity," he asked "Where exactly is the shoot?" The man looked at him for a moment, then at Tess, before answering "Antarctica."


	2. Meeting in a Helicopter

**Chapter 2: Meeting in a Helicopter**

They had stopped at Sydney and they dropped the crew off just as promised.

They packed everything they thought they would need, though the representative said that warm clothes; which they owned two sets, one to wear, and one to pack. As well personal cameras would be the only things needed by them.

The Rep also told them that more camera equipment would be provided for them.

And so they went to the roof and boarded a Weyland Industries Helicopter. They were with a British Man who was always snapping picutures, and a woman who was sleeping under a magazine with a cover depicting Charles Bishop Weyland.

Tess took a spot next to the British man, and said "I'll be taking a nap. Wake me when we get there." Before going straight to sleep.

Tom took the spot next to the lady with the magazine. He started to look at his camera, and checked it for everything; before loading in a different memory card and pocketing the other one. Once he was satisfied, he turned the monitor to face him, and started shooting himself.

"Day one of the Antarctic expedition." He said to the camera "So far, I have just boarded the helicopter, and we are now leaving Sydney. I am told that we will be briefed upon our arrival. You all are going to be witness to this fantastic adventure. For a little background information. I have been selected as an expert in archeology, and with my film school education as a documentarian. I will be documenting this trip. Log one out." He then shut the camera off.

He was then blinded by a flash of light, coming from the seat in front of him.

Once he had lost the blob in his vision, he noticed that the man with the digital camera was checking out the picture that was just taken of him.

"Oh man," he said "Your eyes were closed."

Tom just looked at the guy, wondering why anyone would want to take a picture of _him_.

"Why did you just snap a picture of me with an unnecessary flash." He asked.

"Oh," the man said "Sorry 'bout that. Just you're pretty famous back in Europe, and I wanted to show my kids their dad's not boring."

"If you wanted a picture, you just had to ask." He replied "I also know for a fact that the lighting is completely good for you to take a picture without the flash, and still turn out great." He paused, before realizing the opportunity to talk shop. "What model is that?"

"Oh, this?" he replied "it's a Canon. Wife got it for me on my birthday last year."

"Huh," Tom replied "Canon makes some good camera's that's one thing for sure. Does it take video?"

"Unfortunately no." he answered "Wanna see my kids?" he asked.

"Sure," Tom answered.

The guy started flipping through his camera, looking for the picture. When he stopped, he turned it to face Tom.

"Lewis, and Jacob." He said, pointing to the kids in the picture. They appeared seven and twelve.

"You got any kids?" the guy asked Tom. He shook his head no. "None of my relationships really worked out." He explained. "I actually was with this one girl for a year, and when I proposed to her, she said 'sorry, but no, goodbye' and just left the restaurant. That's one year I'm never getting back."

"That really sucks." The guy replied "If it wasn't meant to be, it wasn't meant to be."

He paused, before adding "Can I take a picture of the two of us together?"

Tom thought about it for a moment, then answered "I don't think it's possible to take a picture without someone on the other side."

The guy looked at the camera for a moment, before saying, "Let's try it out." He then got up and got next to Tom. He held him close, and then fumbled for the capture button. Upon finding it, a flash blinded both of them, and woke up the lady next to them.

The guy looked over "Sorry 'bout that," he said "Just wanted to take a picture of the celebrity sitting with us."

She looked at them both, probably wondering the same thing he had been.

"I don't know how," Tom clarified "But apparently, the show I work for in Sweden is broadcast in the UK, where I seem to be a minor celebrity."

"It's broadcasted also on BBCI" The guy explained "It's Erich Von Daaniken's show Chasing The Gods."

He figured, however the fact his lines were changed to Swiss with an American accent really confused him. Perhaps it was also translated back.

"Well," the lady said "I'm sure he's quite the celebrity. What he's doing here though is beyond me."

"Oh," he replied "My sister and I've been hired to document this expedition." He paused "My name's Tom," He said, offering his hand, "Tom Morrow."

The lady shook his hand "Lex, Lex Woods." She said.

Tom looked at the other man "I'm not sure I got your name." he said.

"Oh," the guy said "Graeme, Graeme Miller" He shook both of their hands.

The pilot interrupted with "We're going to hit some turbulence soon. I suggest you guys buckle up."

"You still want the picture Graeme?" Tom asked. Graeme paused for a moment, before handing the camera to Lex. "Could you please?" He asked.

"Sure," Lex answered, holding up the camera "Smile." She said. At this point, Graeme had his arm around Tom's shoulder, and both were smiling, Graeme's being excited, while Tom's was the usual casual.

The flash blinded both of them. Lex handed the camera back to Graeme.

Everyone then buckled up; with Tom buckling Tess's sleeping form in, before doing the same to himself.

"Why did you want to take a picture of him with you?" Lex asked, "I thought you might want an autograph or something like that, what people normally do when they meet a celebrity."

Graeme answered "I want to show my kids their dad isn't so boring." He then flipped through the pictures again, stopping at the same one, and showing it to Lex. "Jacob, and Lewis."

"Well," Tom said "I've personally never been to Antarctica. I grew up in one of the warmest places in America…"

"Let me guess," Lex said "Honolulu, Hawaii?" Tom shook his head no. "Homestead, Florida." He answered "Coldest it ever got was 40 degrees Fahrenheit. I'm probably going to freeze. Already getting cold." He did a shiver that looked exaggerated, though unfortunately wasn't. he was feeling _cold_.

"Feels like I'm in a meat-locker." He said "And if I know my Twin like I claim, she'll wake up right now…."

For a moment, everyone looked at him in silence, before a sound broke it. It was a cross between a groan and a yell; and it came from Tess.

"Why's it so cold in here?" she asked "Had this dream I was flying through a snowstorm."

For a moment, Tom thought about laughing, but then remembered why not too; she'd kick his ass.

Then the helicopter started to shake. Tess looked really scared at this.

She started to run her hands on the walls, finding a hold in a netting and Graeme's wrist.

"Someone's a little jumpy." Lex commented, giving the other woman a strange look.

"I. Hate. Flying." She said "I always try to take a nap because if I can't tell we're flying, I can't get scared."

Tom tapped the other's shoulders, and whispered "We take boats for a reason. Unless it's absolutely necessary. I'll give her a mild sleeping pill to help her then."

Everyone else grinned at that. They all laughed at Tess trying to calm herself down.

Then the pilot announced the worst thing he could "We've passed the PSR." He said.

"Oh, the PSR." Graeme said "Wish he'd told me ahead of time so I could've gotten a picture."

Lex and Tom grinned. "The PSR is…" she got out, "…Is the Point of Safe Return." Tom finished.

Tess looked terrified at this point "We've used up more than half our fuel," she said "this is bad, real bad."

Tom looked at her for a moment, still amazed with his twin's fear of flying. "I know you can do this," he said "because you _have_ to get over your fear of flying." He paused, making eye contact "I think that if you just relax, everything's going to be okay." He said, enunciating slowly.

"We can bail," Tess said, looking for the door handle, which was on Lex's side fortunately. "If I can find the handle, I can get outta here."

"I wouldn't recommend it." Lex said "The fall would probably injure you if you land on the ice. And the temperature of the water would finish the job in three minutes, provided you didn't drown first."

Tess just looked at her, fear filling the large brown eyes. Tom realized that it was time to distract her. "I'm keeping a video log." He announced. "How about I show you all the first entry?" he asked.

"Alright," Graeme answered "Anything to get your sister's hand off of my wrist."

"Sure," Lex added. Tess just looked at them for a moment, before replying "I'd like to see it."

Tom grabbed the camcorder off his lap, and opened it up. Selecting **Playback** mode, he found the video piece, it being the only one on the card.

Selecting **play**, he turned it on. He could see himself on the camera, green eyes staring through his light brown bangs, and a good look at his long length in the back and on the sides, combining to a set of side burns on his face.

They watched him repeat the same words he recorded. When it was done, he closed the viewscreen.

At this point, it appeared that they were setting down. After a bump, the door was opened by the same guy from before.

"My name is Stafford," he announced "Follow me for briefing." He instructed, turning around and motioning for them to follow.


	3. Mission Brief, Situation Grief

_**Me here, just have a few things I'd like to say. For starters, I'm going to add a twist that I'm sure the Lex X Scar fans will probably not like (I'm not changing the teamup, but I'm actually doing something you guys won't like. Wait for it when it comes)**_

**Chapter 3: Mission Brief, Situation Grief**

He brought them to a large impromptu theater in an atrium of sorts. There were tons of people around in chairs. The four took a seat in the middle section. It seemed that they waiting for something to happen.

Tom looked over at Tess, who was doing the wide-angle window with her fingers on him, before reaching for the big camera.

"We doin' a correspondence?" he asked, "I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"It's not a correspondence bro," she answered "I'm going to film this briefing. They asked us to document everything, and that's what I'm going to do."

"Well, it seems somebody is on the right track" Stafford said, breaking the silence. "If you'll focus it on our host up on the walkway above over there." He said, indicating to the famous figure on the walkway above; Charles Bishop Weyland.

"I brought you all together because of this." Weyland announced, and clicked something. "At 0900 hours, one of our tracking satellites discovered a heat signature on this Bouvet Island. Now the heat signatures in read indicate solid walls, with hundreds of rooms."

Weyland pressed another button on the remote. At this, a 3D model of a mixed-style pyramid appeared.

"Some of my experts tell me that the columns are reminiscent of Cambodian style." He explained "Others say that the steps and temple in front and up top are Central American." Weyland paused

"However," he continued "They all agree the smooth sides are all reminiscent of Egyptian."

At this, an Italian man sitting in front of Tom got up, and raised his hand to speak

"Perhaps they're all correct." He said "Perhaps this is of a first civilization, one that predates all of them. If you can get me a sample, I can definitely tell you how old it is."

A blonde man with short spiky hair spoke up at that. "Satellite imagery shows an ice-free Antarctica at the time." The blonde said "If that's the case, then we're definitely dealing with a first civilization."

"I agree." Tom finally added "I've come across quite a few pyramids similar to this in my travels for Erich Von Daaniken. I've seen them usually in remote places. They usually combine two styles into one though. I personally have _never_ seen or heard about a three-way mixed pyramid."

Tom paused "I can't imagine a first civilization like this. In order to explain the divergence of styles, you'd have to explain infighting and a schism, which is highly unlikely. Most likely they had help from somewhere else in the design."

"Well Mr. Morrow," Weyland answered "If you can perhaps give definite proof, then you'll be famous. I also know you're a thorough documentarian. Which is why I hired you to document this expedition."

Weyland turned to face the Italian man "Mr. De Bova. If you can prove that this is from a true first civilization, it'll make you very famous in a different way. Perhaps if we can get a true sample like you said, then perhaps we can prove it."

He turned to address the crowd "I've called you all together so that we can claim it for this company. Already; other companies are looking into this. I'd like you all to get some rest first. I've hired Ms. Woods to be our guide." He paused "We'll make landfall in 23 hours. I suggest you get ready."

Weyland then left, leaving them all alone with each other. For a few moments, there was awkward silence.

Stafford immediately spoke up. " assume you all will be staying with us. We make landfall in thirty two you know."

Lex looked at Tom, then stormed out of the room. While this was going on, Tess whispered something into Tom's ear.

"Perhaps she actually likes you?" Tess whispered "Maybe she isn't ready to tell you about her feelings."

"I highly doubt that." Tom said aloud in a response. He then had the perfect idea. "I think perhaps we should interview Weyland. I think it'll be a good diversion."

He turned to face Stafford. "Is there any way I can interview Mr. Weyland?" he asked.

"Certainly Mr. Morrow." Stafford answered "I'll take you two right there."

They followed him out of the room and down three halls. Stafford led them in a left-right-right-and left fashion, with the first three being down halls and the last one being into a door.

"Mr. Weyland." Stafford said, knocking on the walnut door. "Mr. Morrow would like to interview you."

For a moment, there was silence, before Weyland answered "You can send Tom in, but have his sister stay outside."

Stafford looked at them. Tom immediately turned to face Tess. "I know you're always my camera operator, but I'm getting this with or without you." He said.

"It's okay Bro." Tess said "I guess he probably is a little shy when speaking to women as good looking as I am." She then started to walk away.

He tapped Stafford's shoulder, and whispered "She's always a bit conceited like that."

"I personally understand." Stafford answered "I have a cousin who's a lot like her." He paused "Your interview awaits."

"Alrighty then." He answered, going through the door.

When he walked in, he saw a pair of camcorders set up in front of two chairs. Weyland was seated behind an Ebony-wood desk, currently filling out a form.

"I figured you would like an interview," Weyland explained "So I took the liberty of having Stafford set this up, so that you can interview seamlessly. I'll be letting you edit everything anyways."

"Uh, thanks," Tom replied "Never thought you'd anticipate this." He took a seat in one of the chairs. "We doin' this or what."

"Alright then," Weyland said, getting up and taking a seat in the chair in front of Tom's "I figured I'm going to be on the spot with this." Weyland then handed him a remote control "It'll allow you to turn them on and off at once." He explained.

"Thanks?" he said, and thumbed the button. Immediately, the green lights on the devices started to blink.

He cleared his throat. "Hello everybody." He said "I'm Tom Morrow, here with an exclusive interview with Mr. Charles Bishop Weyland." He paused "You don't mind if I call you Charles, do you?"

"Just leave it at Mr. Weyland kid." He replied

"Alright then." He enunciated "First Question. There's a rumor that your company is discussing a merger with Yutani Corp. Is there any truth to this?"

"Well Tom," Weyland answered, "There has been a merger request on Yutani's part, yet we've currently denied them that for each one."

"Thank you," Tom replied "Moving on to current developments. What is your plan with this expedition's deve…"

That was all he could say. It seemed that an interruption manifested itself in the form of Lex Woods, who had come through the door.

"You're making a mistake Weyland!" she yelled.

"Hey!" Tom replied "I highly doubt this interview constitutes as a mistake."  
>"Not you," Lex explained "The fact that Weyland is currently sending you all out onto the ice like this with no training whatsoever."<p>

"I wasn't aware of a mistake like this." Weyland explained "I chose you for this expedition exclusively for that reason."

"And you expect to have a successful expedition this way?" She explained "You need to train a team, which takes months."

"Months that we don't have." Weyland said "Other companies are already starting to make moves on this, and we're in a race against time even with the weather."

"Well you can get another guide, because I'm not doing this." She said "What about Marovsky, or Gates?"

"Both gave the same bullshit answer you just did." Weyland answered "They all said it's acting too fast."

"Well, I'm not doing this." Lex finished "You can get someone else. Stuff that down your pipe and smoke it."

She then stormed out of the room, leaving them both in awkward silence.

Tom just sat there for a moment, dumbstruck about the argument that just went on, before moving back to the interview.

"Don't worry about that argument Mr. Weyland," he said "We can easily edit all of that out in post."

"It's okay Tom." He said "Just give me a moment to call Fosburgh. She's my backup for this."

"You know what." Tom said "I'll resume this another time."

"Just give me a second." Weyland said "It'll only take a moment." He then got out of his chair, walked over to his desk, pressed a button on his phone, and said "You're in Ms. Katie. Call me back so we can pick you up."

Weyland then left the phone, and sat back down.

Tom addressed the camera and asked "What is your take on this expidition's latest developments. Are there any things you hope to discover or find on this?"

"Well Tom," Weyland said "I currently hope to discover the truth, and perhaps something new. Both the Ancient Astronaut Theory and the First Civilization are both plausible."

"Well," Tom said "That's good for today. I'll see you at the expedition's end."

Tom the shut the cameras off, and stood up. "I hope that this becomes successful." He paused, and turned around on his way out the door "Who do I talk to about the camera equipment I'm being issued?"

"Stafford will see you about that." Weyland answered "I've hired some people to set up lights as well as remote cams. I'm trying to make things as seamless as possible for you. You just have to document what _you_ see, and make sure the remote capture-log is safe."

"Okay, thanks." Tom said, going through the door, and walking away.

He wanted to try to find the deck, seeing as he was curious where Graeme and De Bova went. He eventually found them, standing at the railing, looking at the sky.

"Hey," he said "Whatcha looking at?"

"This." De Bova answered, pointing at the sky.

Tom then saw it. It seemed that there was a large light cloud in the sky, flashing green, blue, and purple.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's the Aurora." Graeme said "It's supposed to be the result of solar flares in the Ionosphere. They happen usually at the poles."

"This is the Aurora Australis." De Bova answered "It's beautiful isn't it?" he asked.

"Sure is," Tom replied. "I never got your first name by the way."

"Rauol." He answered "I also never got yours."

"Tom," he said. "I understand you already subscribe to the idea of a First Civilization."

"I actually do." Rauol answered "Ancient maps do show an ice-free Antarctica, and the pyramid has a mix of all three styles that would be essential to one."

"That's a great theory," he said "but the fact that for a divergence there would have to be infighting even amongst this one. And how would humans even reach Antarctica at the time. It's the most isolated place on the planet."

"Well," Rauol replied "There might have been further travels in the Paleolithic and certainly further travel even if there was infighting. It's not a very big stretch."

"I highly doubt that. Such a mass migration, and a large exodus to even further parts is just impossible." He argued "I think there could have been people when Antarctica was ice-free, but I highly doubt they had a civilization that was the ancestor of every other. However, if they had a separate civilization that had also been in contact with whatever drove them to build in the first place. What do you have to say about that?"

Rauol paused, thinking to himself. "I'll get back to you on that." He answered, and then started to mumble.

"Oh yeah!" Tom exclaimed "I forgot to tell you guys something. It's about Lex."

"What is it then?" Graeme inquired.

"Well," he answered "She won't be our guide for this."

"Really," Graeme commented "I was really hoping she'd be with us for this. I heard she's great at what she does."

"Who's great at what she does?" Lex's voice came from behind.

Tom turned around, and looked straight into her brown eyes.

"I heard you won't be with us." Grame answered "You're really great at what you do."

"Thanks." She replied "I guess…"

At this, the woman with the short and wild blonde hair appeared at the door. "Your helicopter's here Ms. Woods." She announced.

_**Leavin' ya at a cliffhanger. I know I haven't updated this in a while, but it's gonna piss off the hardcore LexXScar fans with what happens next…**_


	4. Takin' Care Of Business

_**I'm back. I've gotten reviews with warnings, but my vision will live. I know I'm walking in dangerous territory with you, but I had the idea ever since I watched AVP, and it's not goin' down or bein' changed. **_

_**I'm going to do this whether you like it or not, yet you have to see what it is. A little hint is that I'm romancing Lex with someone else. Enjoy, and tell me exactly what you think…**_

**Chapter 4: Taken' Care of Business**

Everyone looked at Lex, wondering what she was going to do. For a moment, there was silence, as everyone thought this was it.

"You can tell Weyland that I'm staying." Lex answered "I'm not going to let people die because of this."

"I'll go tell him." The blonde woman replied, and shut the door behind her.

"What was that all about?" Tom asked, confused about what just happened.

"I'm going to go through with this," She answered "I don't like how rushed this is, but I'm not letting people die because of my personal tastes."

"So glad you're staying with us." Graeme added.

"Well, there you are." Tess's voice called from behind.

They all turned around, and saw her glaring at Tom.

"I left my cigarettes in your pocket," she explained "Hand them over."

Tom felt his pockets from the outside, until he located the familiar bulge in his right jacket pocket.

He dug his hand in, and fished them out. "Here," he grumbled "Either carry them yourself, or find someone else." He then handed the pack to her.

"Fine." She said, taking one out and lighting it "You constantly lose them."

"Whatever." He replied, looking back out off the deck.

It seemed that the aurora was continuing to brighten, fade, and pulse. As its bright shades of green flew through the sky, he swore he saw something else in the sky that shouldn't be there. A star was moving as if under it's own power, and moving like a piloted object, constantly changing direction.

"Take a look at this, guys!" Tom exclaimed, motioning to the spot in the sky.

They all turned their heads, and a chorus of "Whoa's" was heard.

"Is that a spaceship?" Tess asked, squinting to get a better look.

"I don't know what it is," Tom explained "But it's pretty cool isn't it?"

"That's amazing." Raoul replied

"I don't believe it." Lex added

"Let me get my camera." Graeme ended, fishing for his Canon.

"I doubt that would work." Tom added "But go for it."

Graeme pulled out his camera, aimed, and snapped a picture.

They all congregated around Graeme and looked at the screen. When it loaded, there was just a black screen with a few green blurs.

"Told you." Tom added "At least you got the aurora."

"It's okay." Graeme ceded, "I realize it's impossible to take a still picture of something moving."

Tess took a long drag off of her cigarette, before adding "Basic photography concepts. If you don't get that, then you shouldn't be working a still camera." With that, she blew smoke over at everyone.

"Your sister's a bitch." Lex whispered "How do you work with her?"

"She's just really blunt." Tom whispered back

With that, they continued to watch the aurora and talk.

xXx

In the garage on the ship, the air had a buzz of excitement; both good and bad.

Tom noticed this when he walked in with Tess carrying their camera equipment.

"Let's hurry up people!" Stafford yelled, addressing the whole room. "We've got a storm coming."

"Could it have gotten any colder?" Tom asked, noticing the cold, which managed to seep in through his jacket, heater-coil vest, long sleeve shirt, and undershirt.

"Just suck it up." Tess replied "I'm cold too but you don't hear me complaining."

"Easy for the ice queen." He muttered.

He carried his camera bag on his shoulder, adjusting the way it was.

It seemed that everyone else was congregating around Lex, who was starting to make an announcement.

Tom motioned to Tess to follow him. They made their way into the group where they could get a view.

"Listen up." Lex began "Since I don't have time to train you specifically, I'm going to lay down a few ground rules." She held up three fingers. "One, nobody travels alone. You either stay with the group, or go with a buddy." She pulled down her ring finger. "Two, keep constant radio contact." She pulled down her middle finger. "Three, things will go wrong. When they do, don't try to be a hero."

"Alright," Stafford announced "Let's ride."

Tom and Tess had been put in two separate rides, with Tess being with Stafford, Rousseau, and Weyland, while Tom was with Graeme, Raoul, and most importantly; Lex.

He got in the vehicle, and took the last available seat. Turns out, it was directly next to Lex, while Raoul and Graeme were sitting behind them.

After he closed the door, everyone else started to leave the garage, and the driver took them out onto the ice.

It was at this, Tom felt the true force of the cold. It felt like he was submerged in a tub of ice, with his clothing barely helping.

He tried his best to hide his shivering, which was just barely noticeable.

"You okay?" Lex asked, tapping him on the shoulder.

Tom jumped, startled, before replying "It's cold as hell out here."

"You're not used to the cold are you?" she asked

"Never even got to the mid 40's back home." He explained "I thought it was freezing even then."

"If you're cold, then why did you come here?" Lex asked, "If you're shivering like crazy, then you shouldn't be operating equipment."

"Lady," He replied "I can operate a camera just fine. That's what they're paying my sister and me to do. The cold is just an annoyance. I also have a heater coil vest that will help."

"Why not use it?" Lex asked.

"Just let me turn it on." He replied, reaching into his jacket. When he found the switch, he turned it all the way to the left, which was "high" and immediately found the effect helpful.

However, his reaching pulled back his left sleeve to his elbow, revealing a very large scar running down his forearm.

"How'd you get that?" Graeme asked, noticing it.

"Interesting story actually." He answered. "Back where I grew up, a little town by the Glades called Homestead, me and my friends had a little game called "Kick the Gator". Basically, we had a lot of lakes, and gators, being cold-blooded, would often be out sunning themselves on the grass nearby." He paused, "What my friends and I would do, is we'd sneak up on them from behind, and kick them in the tail, then run off before it could do anything. Now, you usually could get away with that twice. Usually."

"What happened?" Raoul asked.

"Well, I get the second time on this one gator, and it turns around, and bites my leg, practically snapping my ankle. I then try to swat it away, but it bites my arm, and pulls, ripping it open. It took all four of my friends beating at it with sticks to get it to leave me alone."

"Serves you right." Lex stated "You provoked it."

"Well, perhaps you'd like to live in a small town with nothing else to do, and see what comes up." He argued "we had nowhere to go on Saturday nights, and we couldn't really go in the woods."

"So you play 'kick the gator?'" she asked.

"All of the guys did." He replied "Not sure what the girls did exactly. Kick the gator was one of a few things we had."

"You had too much time on your hands." She replied.

"Well," he asked "what did you do?"

"I lived in Colorado." She answered "We all went mountain climbing where I lived."

"Florida doesn't even have a tall hill." He replied. "except for the highways, the state's so flat you could run straight across it."

"You missed out. Being at the top of a mountain, one that you climbed all day, and being able to see the curvature of the earth, is one of the greatest sights ever." She explained.

"Well," he replied "I'm looking at one right now."

"Huh?" Lex asked, before it dawned on her "You think I'm attractive?"\

"I think you're gorgeous." He explained. "You're such a real, natural beauty."

She blushed, turning paler.

"Hey guys." Raoul interrupted, "Look at the size of the moon." He indicated out the window.

Looking through, he noticed exactly how big it was. The moon was the size of a saucer tonight, shining it's cold light on the ice. You could clearly see the features of it.

At this, a chorus of whoas was heard.

"You know what we'd call a moon that big?" Raoul asked.

Tom knew exactly what to answer, having taken two years of Italian in high school.

"_Un cacciatore di luna_" he answered.

"What does that mean?" Lex asked

"A hunter's moon." He replied.

"You know Italian?" Raoul asked, surprised by this fact.

"I took three years of it in high school." Tom explained "I wanted to be able to understand what all of my relatives on my mother's side were saying. My mom married my dad shortly after coming to America."

"I have to say, you find some new way to amaze me the more I get to know you." Lex admitted.

"Well," Tom added "Perhaps when the expedition is done, I can take you out to dinner in Australia. I know this great place in Perth that you'll just love."

"That sounds like fun." She replied "I take it you'll be paying though."

"I'm game for that." He confirmed "Anything for a beautiful girl like you."

Lex blushed at this. "You sure know how to talk to a lady." She replied "And to think, all this from a guy who sounds like Tom Petty."

"Well," he added "I was actually named after him. According to a family story, My sister and I were born during one of his concerts. My parents were huge fans."

"Well," she replied "I think your accent is quite sexy."

Tom blushed ten shades of pink at this. "Thanks." He answered "I've never really been told that."

"We're here." The driver announced, pulling the vehicle to a stop.

_** And there you have it. I'm currently romancing Lex to Tom. I love fanfiction. I still think that Lex and Scar made a great Team. As a couple though, they'd have the same chance as a snowball in hell. Don't you agree. However, I won't know unless you leave a review by clicking on the link below.**_


	5. Perfect Setting, Let's Film!

_**What do you say? I add a new chapter to this fic, and we keep going? I'm wanting to write for this, but I just can't manage to find the time. My Alien and Aliens fics seem to keep me busy, as well as my Matrix, and a few others, in addition to an OS. **_

_**However, I'm going to make sure that this gets updated at least once a month. So here we go. Please review when you're done…**_

**Chapter 5: Perfect Setting, Let's Film!**

**Yuat'ja**

_ As the ship approached the backwater planet known as Earth, they readied for the hunt. _

_ They were three, a group ready for the hunt. They were Young, ready for their Hard Meat Trial. _

_ As the ship approached the surface, they knew that it was now or never. This is what separated them from Manhood._

**Tom**

They'd arrived at what appeared to be an old whaling station. It was called Razorback Point, and was old.

It consisted of mostly wooden shacks, with metal siding and roofing. There also was a water tower, and a whole field of whalebones.

"Alright." Weyland announced "Let's set everything up. I want camera's and lights up!"

"Here." Stafford quipped, handing something to Tom.

Tom looked at the object. It appeared to be a transmitter of sorts, with a blinking light and an antenna.

"It's the log and capture device." Stafford explained "Keep it with you. It'll record all of the cameras."

"Good to know." Tom replied. He noticed it had an attachment for him to hook it onto his belt.

He hooked it, and made his way to find his sister. He wanted to get his camera from her.

He found her over by the machine, shivering like crazy.

"You okay sis?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine." She replied "It's the cold as fuck weather that's getting to me."

"I say we start recording." He suggested. "I'd like to start getting some footage now that we're here."

"Alright." She replied, going into the cargo. She immediately found what she was looking for.

She readied the camera, removed the lens-cap, and set it on her shoulder.

She flipped a few switches and announced "We're on in three, two" she pointed to him.

"Good evening." Tom began "We're here at the site of the expedition. The heat bloom has been detected right underneath Razorback Point, the whaling camp you see behind me. It's the very place where on tonight, one hundred years ago, the entire camp disappeared in a single night. No one knows what the cause was, but since then, the camp has been abandoned, left to the icy nature that surrounds it. As we approach the ends, we note how fragile life can be in this wasteland."

With that, Tess pointed back to him. She stopped the camera.

"How was that?" He asked.

"It was good." She explained "I'm going to hand the camera to you so that we can get some establishing shots. It's important we show as much of the place as we can."

With that, she handed the camera to him.

He proceeded to carry it around, looking for a place to film. It all was still quite a bit to take in.

He decided to go with the rest of the group. He figured that there was something worth looking at around here.

Arriving at one of the buildings, he spotted Graeme. The man was looking around inside one of the houses.

He knew this was the perfect chance to get some footage. He turned on the camera, and put it on his shoulder.

Looking through the view port, he flipped **Record**.

Within seconds, he had footage running. He panned around the house, looking through the camera.

He then flipped the switch back off, and sighed. It sure was a good establishing shot.

He decided to make his way inside, when he saw something move around the side.

"What the…?" he asked out loud, taking a look at the source. He quickly flipped the switch, hoping to get a recording.

He noticed a set of tiny footprints in the snow leading into a hole in the wall. It was as if a duck was going through. However, the prints seemed to show that the creator was in a hurry.

He immediately ran inside the house, hoping to catch the source. He turned a corner following the entrance, and came across a surprise.

He noticed Graeme was looking around, snapping the occaisional picture.

It also seemed that Graeme was completely oblivious to Tom. He watched Graeme take a look at the teacup at the table, and try to pick it up.

He watched Graeme move closer to it, easing in, as if something would jump out.

Tom shifted his view, hoping to get a better angle on the action.

Graeme set his hand on the handle of the teacup, gently wrapping his gloved fingers around it. He put a slight movement up, and the strangest thing happened. The handle completely broke off, leaving the cup still on the saucer, and the handle in Graeme's fingers.

Tom coughed, trying to be discreet about it.

Graeme jumped at this, and spun around.

"There you are." The man replied "You scared me for a moment."

"Sorry 'bout that." Tom replied, his Florida Swamp-boy accent coming through a bit too thick.

"Here, take a picture of me." Graeme replied, handing Tom the camera.

"Smile." Tom instructed, quickly snapping a picture.

Tom set the camera down. He then pointed his camera at Graeme. "Say something for National Geographic." Tom joked.

"Well," Graeme replied, noticing the teacup handle in his hand "it appears that after prolonged exposure to Antarctic conditions, porcelain becomes brittle."

"And as you can see here." Tom continued, facing the camera towards him for a moment, before facing it back around the building. "The occupants seemed to have suddenly disappeared. The table still has what seems to be a meal set out, drinks and food still frozen."

"And you're currently breaking a rule." Lex added.

Turning around, Tom spotted Lex at the door. "How did you get here?" Tom asked.

"I've been here." Lex replied "I watched you both act like idiots trying to get a picture in. We're going down below. There's something that you definitely want to get on film."


	6. The Hole

_**I swear, I'm getting really close to what I want. I'm going to make this go beyond the point of no return. Currently, I'm going to take it into the movie straight up, no holds barred.**_

_**So please, leave me a review. I hope you do…**_

**Chapter 6: The Hole**

**Tom**

He and Graeme followed Lex over out the building. He looked around. It seemed like the weather was starting to get a bit worse.

"Where's your sister?" Lex asked.

"I'm right here." Tess replied from up ahead.

Looking up, she was currently leaning against a shack, smoking a cigarette. She looked like she was bored, mostly.

"Who are you with?" Lex asked.

"No one." Tess sighed "Can't I take a smoke break in peace?"

"You're breaking the first rule." Lex insisted. "Now follow us. We're moving."

"Fine." Tess ceded, annoyed. She dropped her cigarette, and joined the group. She made her way up to Tom. "Give me that." She sighed, relieving Tom of the camera.

"Fine by me." He exclaimed. He reached into his camera bag and pulled out his camcorder. He opened the viewfinder, and started to pan around.

When they got to the edge of the camp, there was quite the surprise. Tom first noted that a section of the roof to the shack in front was missing, taken off in a circular way.

"What the…." He sighed, pointing the camera to get a better look. It seemed that the entire drilling team was with them up ahead, all standing around something.

"This way." Lex instructed, motioning further.

"Get the camera ready." Tom instructed to his sister "I want to cover this."

She quickly readied the camera, and hoisted it onto her shoulder. "Go check it out first." She sighed "I don't want you to be struggling to know what to say."

"Gotcha." Tom replied. He took his camera and made his way into the crowd. He looked through the camera, and saw quite the sight.

A hole in the wall. The ice wall to be exact. It was there, completely circular, and large enough to fit a minivan through.

It had what he thought were grooved sides, but he couldn't be certain. He was going to get a better shot of it with his camera when he was tapped on the shoulder.

Turning around, it was Mr. Weyland. "You getting this on camera?" The old man asked.

"Yeah," Tom replied "What is it exactly?"

"I'm not quite certain." A voice replied from behind Weyland.

Looking up, the source was a man with a slight beard. He was wearing one of the bright orange suit, and was carrying one of the guns.

"However, it wasn't here yesterday." The man replied. He showed a computer of the site. Right there, was a model of the shaft.

"Can you hold that thought?" Tom asked.

"Sure, why?" The man replied.

"I want to get that fact for the camera." Tom sighed.

He caught back up with Tess, who was currently getting an establishing shot.

"Ready." He announced.

She followed him to the group. "We're on in three…two…" She said, before pointing to him.

"Good evening." Tom replied "We're currently at the drilling sight, where the strangest thing has happened. It seems that a large shaft has appeared that leads down to the bottom." He made his way up to the man from before "Sir, is there any way to explain this?"

"Well," the man replied "There isn't really a way. However, this shaft wasn't here yesterday. It's something that seems to have appeared, as if out of thin air."

"Thank you," Tom replied "What is your name sir?"

"Names Connors." The man replied.

"As Connors said," Tom repeated "We've got a shaft that has appeared. I can tell you one thing, the shaft's appearance will make it much easier to get to the pyramid buried in the ice, our goal for while we're here."

"And Cut." Tess replied, stopping the camera "I have to say, that was good."

"Thank you." Tom replied, shaking the man's hand.  
>"I'd better get paid for this." Connors sighed "That's the only reason I agreed."<p>

"Alright people!" Lex announced "Let's set up the ropes. We're going in."

"If you excuse me." Tom replied "I need to get this on camera."


End file.
